


Inseparable

by celluloidbroomcloset



Category: The Avengers (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5421164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celluloidbroomcloset/pseuds/celluloidbroomcloset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steed and Mrs. Peel find themselves stuck together at the end of The Positive Negative Man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inseparable

“Don’t fight it, Mrs. Peel. We’re inseparable.”

A very romantic notion, to be sure, but Emma was beginning to wonder if inseparability was all it was cracked up to be. She had tried, and failed, to extricate herself from Steed’s grasp for several minutes. Between his inability to detach himself from the fender of his car, and her inability to move much further from his chest, they appeared to be at an impasse.

“The Ministry is going to have a field day with this,” she said. “I can see their faces now.”

Steed chuckled. “It will give the lie to ‘just good friends,’ won’t it?”

“No one really believes that, Steed.”

“No, but it’s a useful fiction.” He grinned down at her.

“You’re enjoying this.”

“Why not? A beautiful woman, attached to me for life?”

“You’re attached to your Bentley for life.”

“Hmm. True. Might be a bit awkward, going to bed. They’ll never let me into my club either. I’ll have to drink on the curb. Still, there are perks. No one can ever claim there’s no electricity between us.”

“Plenty of spark?”

“Magnetic attraction.” He kissed her forehead very gently, obviously testing whether or not it would wind up shocking them both. It didn’t.

“I’m running out of electrical puns.”

“Give me a moment and I’ll think of a few more.”

Emma sighed. It wasn’t unpleasant, really, being pressed up against him like this. He was always very comfortable. She looked up into his face and pushed an errant curl back from his brow.

“Oh, good,” he said, smiling down.

“What?”

“Earlier today you failed to do that. It worried me.”

“Oh, Steed, come now.”

“That’d be a bit awkward, don’t you think?”

She gave his face a little slap. “Naughty.”

“Ahem. Please don’t do that.”

“Do what?”

“Look at me like that. Or, um, slap me like that.”

“Why…oh.” She shifted back a little bit. “Steed, really now.”

“Natural reactions, m’dear.”

“You might have more self-control.”

“Damned difficult with you around. All of this…electrical charge.”

Emma sighed again, and rested her head on his chest. “How are we going to explain this?”

“No earthly idea.” He stroked her hair with his free hand. “But it’s not so bad, is it?”

“No. Not so bad at all.”


End file.
